That's All I Ask
by Natalie Goodman
Summary: "He's starting to think staring at the back of Natalie Goodman's head in every class for six years isn't the best way to win her heart." Thirty day drabble challenge for Henry/Natalie. Complete!
1. Beginning

**Drabble 1: **_Beginning_.

He's starting to think staring at the back of Natalie Goodman's head in every class for six years isn't the best way to win her heart.

What's he supposed to do? Talk to her? One does not simply talk to Natalie. In fact, he's pretty sure no one does talk to Natalie. Maybe she likes it that way? She's never complained about it, before. Though.. maybe she's lonely. Maybe he could whisk her off her feet and declare his undying (seriously; _undying_. Ever since she walked into his 5th grade class, he's been head over heels.) love for her, and she'd be so whooed by his charm, she'd have to love him back.

Okay, even he knows that's a stretch. But a boy can dream, right? With any luck, he'd work up the guts to offer her gum or ask her to borrow a pencil. Baby steps.

He's over-analyzing what flavor of gum she'd like best when he hears a cacophony from the practice room. He looks around, as if to check no one's watching, and presses his ear to the door: classical. Yeah, that's Natalie Goodman, alright.

He's torn. Should he walk in there, embarrass himself in front of the potential girl of his dreams? Or, should he wait to buy a new pack of Trident? Both? He swallows the lump in his throat, pushing open the door.

"_Sounds good."_


	2. Accusation

**Drabble 2:** _Accusation._

"Natalie." His voice is thick, but he doesn't let it waver. He knows if he does, she'll win. "Natalie, you're high. You're going home."

She squints at him with those big, dilated brown eyes., unsure of how to respond, "Henry… I'm.. n-not _high!" _She hiccups, jabbing her finer into his chest. She continues dancing and Henry takes a deep breath before grabbing her shoulders.

"Nat, please. Let's go home, you can stay with me if you want. Please." He pleads, but she just looks confused.

"You're not 'aving f-fun?" She says slowly, hiccuping slightly on the last word. His eyes soften and he puts his arm around her, leading her out of the club. She whines the entire time, cursing and giving pitiful attempts to escape.

They sit in his car, just sit with the air conditioner blasting ice at them in an attempt to sober her up. It's quiet until she makes a mad dash out of the car, to which he's about to follow her, but he realizes she's getting sick on the pavement. So, Henry waits. He waits a good ten minutes, lets her cry on the sidewalk and offers her a strip of gum when she finally returns.

"I'm sorry." Her voice shakes, tears still clinging to her cheeks. He nods and holds her, lets her cry, lets her tell him how much she loves him and how she'll never do it again.

His mouth stays in a tight line. Because he knows, oh, he knows by now that as much as she means it right now, she won't remember a blink of it in the morning.

He drives her home, though. Sneaks in and lets her sleep it off in his arms. And once again, she awakes dazed and confused, until it dawns on her that it's happened again. She stays quiet, and so does he.

Maybe tonight, he'll hide the pills. Maybe tonight, he won't have to watch her slowly kill herself. Maybe tonight, she'll keep her promise.

It's not likely.


	3. Restless

**Drabble 3: **_Restless_.

She doesn't answer her phone, but it's not like he expects her to.

He's being selfish, he knows. But… doesn't he deserve to be? Time after time, he's waited up for her, held back her curls as she's gotten sick from alcohol poisoning, punched the crap out of some guy who tried to take advantage of her at a club. He's been there for her this entire time. Because, Henry loves her; God, he loves her so much. So, can't she show him, just this one time, that she loves him back? A stupid dance is a pretty small price for what he's done for her.

He's embarrassed. Sitting in the back of the gym with the other losers who don't have dates. She's not coming, he'd better admit it now. She's not coming. How dare she call herself the invisible girl when she treats the only one who sees her like this?

He almost wishes he didn't love her. He wishes she would've rejected him that day in the practice room, wishes him would've just given up. He hates her, hates how she has him wrapped around her finger, and for what? He's not even sure she loves him. You know what? He does hate her. He hates her so much but for every ounce of hatred, he loves her twice as much. Who knows; maybe he's the crazy one.

He's about to give up when the gym doors creak open.

She's no Cinderella, God, he knows. The dance floor doesn't part for her to walk through, nor is there any form of a collective gasp at her late arrival. Her worn black flats don't resemble glass slippers in any way, her blue dress is simple and modest. But it's her. It's her and she's here and she's so absolutely Natalie. Every one of those bad thoughts disappear; they always do when she walks into the room.

She makes her way through the crowd awkwardly, searching around until they meet eyes and Henry's pretty sure he's going to cry. She walks a bit slower, now, but reaches him in a few moments' time. He stares at her, mouth agape and his mind seems to have short-circuited. So, he says the only thing that comes to mind.

"Hey."


	4. Snowflake

**Drabble 4:** _Snowflake._

Snowflakes are catching in her curls, and though he's tempted to brush them out of her hair, he stays quite still.

"He ruined my life." She states out loud, eyes unblinking, staring at the tiny, weathered little headstone, "It's… pathetic. The baby under all this fucking snow and dirt ruined my entire life and I never even met him."

Henry nods, putting a hand on her shoulder. He's kinda glad she's finally doing this… but on the coldest day of the year? It's okay, though, it's okay that she decided at five in the morning that she needed to get to Seattle, to find the run-down church where she used to go every Sunday until she decided God was an over-glorified Santa Claus.

The cemetery is trashed, and for some sick reason, she likes it that way. Like Gabe deserves it. That stupid infant has screwed her over for eighteen years and yeah, he does deserve this. Stupid fucking kid and his stupid obstructed small intestine. She could've had a big brother, someone to beat the shit out of the kids who'd beat the shit out of her. Someone to hold her hand when she crossed the street (Mom had always forgotten, in fact, as a toddler, Natalie was near killed twice crossing the street by herself), to play with her at recess. To mess with Henry, to act like a total dick, yet still love her more than anything.

But the bastard just had to go and die, didn't he?

She suddenly kneels, wiping away the layer of frost and snow off the stone and she frowns. Natalie stands again, walking away to another grave, plucking a flower from a bouquet left there. Natalie twirls it between her fingers before placing it on her brother's tombstone. Henry swears, she almost smiles.

With a pat to the ground, she stands for good, taking Henry's hand in hers as they walk through the gates, back to the car, back to their lives.

He kisses a snowflake off her cheek and she smiles, looking back at the pathetic little stone as they drive away. Maybe one day, she'll come back. Maybe someday, she'll be able to forgive him. Maybe.

But not today.


	5. Haze

**Drabble 5: **_Haze_.

The air is thick with smoke, clouding their senses, their minds. She laughs at nothing and collapses on his bed, pulling him down with her.

"This is soooo greeeeat…" She giggles, claiming a sloppy kiss and placing his hands on her hips. He seems to go along with it, tugging at her lips with his teeth until she can't even remember what she was upset about.

She knows her bra comes off, knows whats happening and she's okay with it. But it's… off, as if her senses are dulled and electrified at the same time. Everything's spinning yet oh so stagnant, colorful yet painfully grey. She laughs at the pain with tears in her eyes as he holds her and she likes it. Henry was so right, before; drugs can help her. Who gives a damn about her stupid dead brother, her crazy mother, her neglecting father? What do they matter to her when she can't remember them?

When she wakes up, she can barely stand. Her comforting haze has abandoned her, leaving a throbbing headache and dull pain in her abdomen. She's naked, yes, she's extremely naked in her boyfriend's bed. Wait… her boyfriend…

"Natalie." Henry says quietly, already dressed, staring at the blood on his sheets. The boy looks near tears. Nat sighs, walking over to wrap her arms around him.

"It's fine. I liked it." She shrugs, but he seems genuinely upset, so she lets him hold her for a while. Her eye catches a glint in his trashcan; his favorite bong. Well, fuck. He wouldn't be letting her near his stash for a while. Maybe that in-organic shit wouldn't be so bad…


	6. Flame

**Drabble 6:** _Flame._

"Wait… she _what_?"

"You heard me."

"..That..that sucks. What happened?"

"It's a long story."

_She goes to sleep cuddling a stuffed rabbit, one she'll never get to hold again. _

_She senses it before she wakes; dreams of flames licking at her toes and scorching her skin. Fumes suffocating her lungs and poisoning her from inside out. The little girl thrashes around in her sheets, limbs tangled and a few baby curls plastered to the back of her neck from sweat._

_In the end, she wakes because she's thirsty._

_Rubbing her eyes, she realizes very quickly that her nightmares aren't just in her mind._

"_Daddy?" She calls, mouth still not adjusted to her newly-installed braces. She coughs until her throat is raw and burning from the smoke, "Daddy!"_

_A thump and racing footfalls in the other room suggest her father hears her, for soon enough he's in her room and grabs her, dropping her precious floppy-eared toy._

"_Daddy, wait!" But it's hopeless; she watches pathetically as her bunny lays on her bedroom floor, abandoned. The eight year old doesn't cry, because obviously it's just a stupid toy. It's not like she can't sleep without it, and even if she can't, everything would be fine, right? Maybe Mommy doesn't care, but Daddy does. Daddy wouldn't let anything bad happen to her or her bunny._

_Her dad grabs a file of papers before carrying the two downstairs, out of the house. He practically drops her on the lawn before rushing back inside to get his wife._

"_Daddy, get my bunny!" She yells after him, cross-legged and terrified. She watches as her childhood home goes up in flames, tears in her eyes. Maybe it's a dream, she thinks. Though, she's not that stupid. She knows this is now and this is happening, but she doesn't want to. All the little girl wants is a glass of water and her rabbit that Daddy had given her when she was born. _

_Her parents rush out of the house once again and her heart's thumping loudly in her ears, eyes darting around the contents in their hands. Daddy held important papers. Mommy… Mommy held a music box._

"_I'm sorry, Natalie. The firefighters will get here soon, and we'll get you your bunny." Her father looks truly upset, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. Mommy just cries._

"_I'm sorry! He.. he asked me to make him something to eat and I… the stove…" Her mother sobs, and Natalie cocks an eyebrow._

"_Who'sth 'he'?" She asks, but her dad's mouth is in a tight line. She doesn't ask again._

_When the firetrucks pull onto Walton Way, it's too late. Natalie glares at that stupid music box, trying not to think of her own possessions that are completely destroyed, or the infamous 'he'._

_It's no wonder, since then, sleep tends to elude her._


	7. Formal

**Drabble 7:** _Formal_

"I hate this."

"I know."

"I look stupid."

"You don't!"

"…"

"…Okay… maybe a little-"

"I TOLD YOU!"

"C'mon, Nat! Where's your patriotism?"

"I must've dropped it somewhere the way when Women's Rights were challenged."

"…Oh. Um.. okay, yeah, I get that."

"So I can change?"

"Nope."

"UGH."

"You look adorable, Nat."

"I look like the fucking flag puked on me."

"…"

"Are you _laughing?"_

"Maybe… but, shush. Your dress looks fine. Let's go watch some fireworks, Miss America."

"You're in for hell this Christmas."

_(Author note: Happy Fourth of July! EAGLE SCREECH!)_


	8. Companion

**Drabble 8:** _Companion._

"…Oh, god, you seriously watch that show?" She laughs and he pouts, holding the DVDs rather protectively.

"Excuse me for having a thing for sci-fi. And Doctor Who is more than a show, Natalie. It's a… it's a _lifestyle."_

She blankly stares at him until he rolls his eyes, popping in a disc. Natalie groans, flopping down on his bed, "If I watch this, you'll going to have to watch that documentary on the history of-"

"_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat..!" _He whines, head falling in her lap, "That's so boring, though! Doctor Who is.. is so…"

"Yeah, I get it, it's _'a lifestyle'." _She mocks in a voice nowhere close to his. However, she gives in and watches the first episode. Then the second, then the third. Their positions change frequently; Henry's head in her lap to her head on his shoulder, to laying on his chest, hands intertwined. "Why's he called The Doctor, though? Why isn't he called Doctor Who?"

"I have no idea." He shrugs, eyes still glued to the screen. It's about 3AM and he's almost asleep under her, but she won't stop asking him questions.

"What's Bad Wolf?"

"I don't know, Nat."

"Don't you think he likes her?"

"I guess."

"Do Rose and the Doctor end up together?"

"Not telling."

"Captain Jack's kinda hot."

"He's gay."

"…did he.. leave her? How the fuck is she supposed to have a 'fantastic life' without him?"

"It's okay, babe." He smiles at how into it she is, rubbing her back. Her arms tighten around him, face buried in the crook of his neck. She makes little gasps and giggles as she watches and Henry's content to fall asleep like this.

"They kissed!"

"I'm aware."

"Are they together, now?"

"…"

"Is… is he dying..?" She wakes him up, though she probably didn't even know he was out. Nat sounds seriously distressed and Henry almost laughs, but he's only half-conscious.

"No, babe, just watch."

"It's the guy from Harry Potter!" She grins, snuggling down into Henry's chest, "We should watch the next season."

"Maybe tomorrow… well, later today. Go to sleep, Nat." He kisses her cheek, groping for the remote and flicking off the TV. She sighs, closing her eyes.

Silence.

"Henry?"

"Mmm?"

"I'd be a kick-ass companion."

"I don't doubt it."


	9. Move

**Challenge 9:** _Move._

"You ready?" He smiles, rubbing the back of her hand in circles as they stare at the building. She's tense, hands clenched and teeth biting her lip so hard, he's afraid she'll break the skin. But, she nods. He smiles, taking the key from the ignition and getting out of the car, meeting her on the passenger side. "You've got nothing to worry about, babe. I promise. Your dad'll be fine by himself."

"I know…" She trails off, eyes still stuck on the structure looming over them. He notices, but doesn't say anything. Simply squeezes her hand and leads her to the trunk.

They bring up a box each, standing awkwardly in the elevator as cheesy 80's instrumental makes the silence even more unbearable, so he takes it upon himself to break it, "Nervous?" She only nods in response, deep in thought. His mouth twitches a smile before just staring at the box in his hands. She's going to warm up, he knows; it was her idea in the first place. She just needs some time.

"Would you do the honors, Miss Goodman?" Henry grins, fishing the key from his pocket. She smiles, taking the key and slowly turning it in the lock. With a push, the door opens.

They unpack the two boxes, taking out throw pillows and blankets and candles, snacks and wires and so many useless trinkets. They make multiple trips and soon the empty space is starting to look less bare, more lived-in. She unpacks as he cooks at the crappy little stove, but it's just fine with them. Lighting a bunch of candles, Natalie sets up a make-shift bed on the floor, since they won't be getting a mattress until tomorrow.

Now it's late and they're curled up in the blankets together, exhausted but oh so very excited. "So," He mumbles into her neck, kissing between words, "What do you think of our new home, Miss Goodman?"

Natalie grins, lacing her fingers in his hair, "_Our_ home. I think I like it… as long as I get the shower in the mornings."

Henry kisses up her neck to her jaw, and she believes the conversation is done with until, "We never agreed to that.." He nips her ear and she squeaks in surprise.

"Well then," Natalie smiles, winking before snuggling into his chest, "I guess we _both_ get the shower in the mornings."

Henry couldn't be happier with the arrangement.


	10. Silver

**Drabble 10:** _Silver_

"I… _wow_." She stutters, unsure of how to respond.

"Do you like it?" He asks, hopeful, nervous. Her fingers reach out to caress the cool object in the box, transfixed. She looks confused, conflicted. "What's wrong?" Henry asks, more nervous than ever. She seems not to hear him.

"No one's ever…" She darts her eyes up to his a moment, before avoiding his gaze once again, "…not even my… my dad never…"

"What?" He's less nervous than confused, now.

"I've never gotten anything like this. It's… wow." She closes her fingers around it, rubbing her thumb over cool surface, "It's really… beautiful. Thank you."

"Can I help you put it on?" He smiles tentatively, gently unwrapping her fingers to retrieve it, pulling the chain out of the box. She lifts her curls (which are particularly wild, today) and lets him secure it. Of course, in the process, he can't help but kiss the back of her neck. She smiles lightly, hand going to hold the pennant around her neck. A silver music note, which probably cost Henry a fortune. Natalie's never gotten a gift like this; her father was always too busy when she was younger to care about something like this. The only jewelry she ever owned was a few beaded bracelets she made for herself, or clip-on earrings. It never really bothered her, per say, but she never expected Henry to get her something so… _wow_.

"I love you." It escapes her mouth before she realizes it, or maybe she doesn't realize it at all; she's too lost it thought, staring at the wall in front of her. Which… he notices. He knows she's been zoning out far too frequently to be considered normal. He doesn't say anything, though, especially not to ruin the moment.

They've dated for three years and she'd never said it. He'd said it more times than he could count, whispered it into her curls or grunted it as he watched her come undone underneath him. She would nod or cry out or simply kiss him in response, but she'd never say it.

"I love you, too." He wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She stays quiet.

They remain that way for a long time.


	11. Prepared

**Drabble 11: **_Prepared_

**Warning:** _This is rated M, so just skip it if you don't want to read it! (Though... seriously, why wouldn't you?)_

"Are you sure?" He licks his lips, nervous. Natalie rolls her eyes, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Henry, you're very aware neither of us are virgins. We've fucked before. _You've _fucked _me_ before."

"But.. we were stoned, so… this is going to be counted as our first. …And stop saying fucked."

"Fucked."

"_Naaaat…"_ He whines and she smirks, motioning him over with one finger. He gladly joins her on the bed, tilting her chin up to claim her lips, once, twice, thrice until he's got her underneath him, tugging at her shirt. She nods and he pulls it off, lightly splaying his calloused fingers across her pale stomach. He reaches higher until he finds the underwire of her bra and she nods again, arching her back for him to unclip her.

"Mmm, that's nice." Natalie comments rather breathily as his thumb grazes her nipple. At his mouth meeting her breast, though, she mewls and pants quietly. He nips it and she makes something of a squeak, "Yeah, mm, keep d-doing that.."

He strips off his shirt and kisses her again, this time pushing her back into the headboard, "Is-" He moves down to suck on her pulse point, "Is this okay?"

"S-shut the fuck up, Henry." She growls as she tangles her fingers in his hair, keeping in place. He grins, kissing down her body until he comes to her jeans, teasing the skin just below her belly button.

Natalie bites her lip, impatient to the point of undoing her own pants and pushing them off, waiting for Henry to do the same. Instead, he grins up at her, touching her lightly through her panties. He pushes down the fabric and she kicks it off, gasping when his fingers part her folds, slipping inside of her. He shudders at her beautifully sharp intake of breath, how she's so violently shaking. Her adds another finger slowly, watching her wince and relax into it, trying desperately to meet his thrusts. Eventually their lips join again, and this time, Natalie tops, grinding her hips into his until neither can take it anymore.

"_P-please," _She gasps, rolling their hips together again and again, "Please fuck m-me."

As much as he wants to take her right here, right now, he suddenly remembers the pregnancy scare they had the first time. ""Hold on, Nat."" He rolls off of her, fishing around for the little silver packet in the drawer next to his bed. Natalie just whines, stroking him through his boxers. This slows him down in his search considerably, but eventually he finds it and hands it off to her.

He watches as she tears it open with her teeth, wasting no time in rolling it on and helping him position himself, "J-just fucking _fuck_ me already…" She breathes with clenched teeth. He nods, kissing her hard and slipping into her at the same moment. He breaks away and buries his face in her shoulder, slowly sliding in and out of her. Natalie moans, digging her nails into his back. "F-fuck, mmm… _harder_…" She gasps, struggling to form words. He obliges, slamming into her, grunting loudly.

"Nat… love you, so much…" Henry nibbles her neck, giving another deep shove and she wordlessly cries out, arching her back. He lets go as soon as she does, mumbling her name over and over again. Henry continues thrusting into her until his vision goes back to normal and he collapses onto her. Both lay like that for a moment, breathing heavily.

"That was.."

"Yeah.."

"…round two?"

"I like your way of thinking, Ms. Goodman."


	12. Knowledge

**Drabble 12: **_Knowledge._

"I hate math."

"I know, Henry."

"I don't get it."

"I'm sorry, Henry."

"It's stupid."

"Of course it is, Henry. Not like it's vital to society or anything."

"_Naaaaaat."_

"Oh, shut it." She rolls her eyes, coming over to wrap her arms around him and lean over his shoulder, taking a look at the worksheet, "That's not even hard."

"Well, coming from Miss 'Every-AP-Class' it isn't. But I hate math. Calculus is stupid." He sighs, rubbing his eyes, "Help me?"

Natalie tightens her arms around him slightly, kissing his cheek, "You know I'm not going to be able to help you during the test next week, right?" She, however, takes the pencil from his hand and begins writing equations as easily as if she were writing her own name.

"You're amazing."

"I know."

"You should teach my class."

"And be in front of an entire room of our peers? No thanks. I'm content sitting in the back." She pushes a curl behind her ear, finishing the last problem, "Done."

"I.." He looks at the scrawl of letters across his paper and grins, "I love you. C'mere." He turns the wheelie chair abruptly, causing her to stumble enough that he can easily pull her into his lap. Henry kisses her forehead, near holding her bridal style, "Why are you so smart?"

"Uh, because I pay attention in class?" She smiles, relaxing into him. He toys with her hair a bit, staying in the position until Natalie's practically napping and he has to go.

"Gotta go, Nat. Love you." He whispers, carrying her over to her bed while she only half listens, nodding. He kisses her hair and leaves, grabbing his things.

—

"Henry?" Ms. Duggard calls him up to her desk the next day. She points to the messy handwriting that obviously does not belong to him, "Thank your girlfriend for me; I can't have another student failing this class."


	13. Denial

**Drabble 13: **_Denial.._

"Nat… please." His voice breaks. He didn't want it to come to this, god, he hoped it wouldn't. But it's happening too often.

"_F-fuck off!" _She screams, probably waking half the apartment complex, but she doesn't give a damn, "Just fuck _off_! I'm n-not… not _crazy!"_

"Natalie, I didn't say you were," He takes a few slow steps toward her, "But… it's been happening a lot. You know it has. We'll just… we'll see someone and maybe try to understand why."

"You don't k-know anything, okay? I'm fine!" She stutters, tears burning in her eyes. She's scared, though, and he knows it.

"Just listen, okay? Whatever they say, I'll stay with you. Who cares what a guy in a white coat has to say about you? We just… if they have a way to help… don't you want that?" He chooses words carefully, trying to calm her down. He knows she knows. He catches her staring at the walls for minutes, sometimes hours at a time. Talking and crying and screaming in her sleep; she's _twenty five years old_. She's so… _bleak_, lately. At first, he thought it was just hormones from the bump forming between her hips. He tried to pretend it hadn't gone on for months before she'd even conceived.

"I'm… I'm just like her, aren't I?" Her voice is soft, thick. He takes the moment to hug her to his chest, threading his fingers in her hair and kissing her forehead.

"You're not, babe. I swear to you, you're going to be a wonderful mother. Please, just do this for me. For us. All of us." His hand trails down to her stomach, unable to stop beaming at their little bump. She sniffles and nods, wrapping her arms around him. Maybe there's nothing wrong with her, she tries to hope. Maybe it's just the baby.

She's well aware it's not.


	14. Wind

**Drabble 14: **_Wind._

Leaves are blowing in the wind outside the window, the window she's been staring out for the past two hours.

He comes home hoping she'll be okay. Hoping she hasn't left dinner burning in the oven while she has one of her… he doesn't know what to call them. Turning the key in the lock, he hopes that tonight she'll be okay. That he won't find her curled in a ball in the shower, warm water run cold and shivering violently. That she'll greet him with a kiss and a _'Welcome home_.', like she used to.

The sight he's met with makes him want to cry.

He hangs his coat and walks over quietly, gently touching her arm, "Nat? You okay?"

She blinks, but nothing more.

"Nat, love? Have you eaten yet?"

A blue bird flies past the window. Something flashes in her eyes.

He swallows, "Hey, remember you promised you'd play for me tonight? I'd still love to hear it, if you're up for it."

She blinks. Nods. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yeah… yeah, I'll play." She states airily, finally tearing her eyes away and jumping when she faces Henry, "H-how long have you been here? How long.. how long have I..?" She trails off, eyes panicked. He sighs, pushing her hair behind her ear. Natalie avoids his eyes, ashamed of herself.

"It's okay, babe. You'll…" He twists a lock of hair around his finger, "We'll get through this, I promise. Remember? 'Crazy, I know I can do.'"

"I'm not crazy." She whispers, staring at the floor. He tilts her chin up and they meet eyes. He's tired. She's terrified.

After a long pause, he takes her hand and helps her up.

"Well, let's hear that piece. I'm sure it's wonderful."

He tries to smile, and so does she.


	15. Order

**Drabble 15: **_Order._

"I'm home!" He unlocks the door and is immediately kissed by his fiance, who takes the bag from his hands and brings it to the coffee table. She starts unpacking everything and he chuckles as he sits on the couch behind her. "You're a bit eager, aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm hungry." She grumbles, but he just chuckles. Henry grabs her waist and pulls her onto his lap, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. "Hey!"

"I've missed you," He kisses up her neck, nibbles her ear. She squeaks, unable to stop the laugh that bubbles up. However, she rolls her eyes, pulling away. "Come _on_, babe, I know you missed me, too."

"Yeah, I did, but I missed food more. Wait 'til after dinner to have your way with me." She grins, opening a container of rice and going at it with her chopsticks. He sighs, setting his chin on her shoulder and reaching over for an egg roll, "So, what're we watching tonight?"

"Bad reality TV?"

"Bad reality TV."

So he holds her in his lap until she shifts and he moves and at some point, she's laying on his stomach and he's kissing her over and over again and her lips are practically tingling. "I love you," He whispers, brushing his lips against hers as he speaks and then pressing them together again, "I love you so much, Nat."

"Mmm…" She murmurs, pressing down her hips lightly on his, "I love you, too."

He beams at her, attacking her lips with more ferocity than before, hand slipping beneath her shirt to rub the small of her back. Natalie smiles into the kiss, lips sliding to his ear and whispering, "Let's move this to our room."

He wastes no time in picking her up and racing them to the bed.


	16. Thanks

**Drabble 16: **_Thanks._

"You sure you don't need my help?" Natalie walks into the kitchen, more to check the progress of the food than actually help out. Henry rolls his eyes as his mother fusses over the little bump (well, it's more like a large bump, now) Nat's got between her hips, also giving her a plate of food to munch on while she waits in the living room.

"_Mama," _Henry whines, laying out a pie crust, "Why does Nat get to eat before us?"

"Henry, your wife is pregnant. She is with child, my grandchild, and my grandchild will not go hungry." Helena rolls her eyes, "And you never deny a pregnant woman food, Henry. You are not a woman, you will never be pregnant, and you will never understand what us women go through for our children."

"Ma. I'm adopted."

Helena smacks his arm and chuckles, "Who told you? But doesn't matter, Natalie is allowed to eat whatever she wants. You don't make her cook at home, do you?"

"Well… she wants to, sometimes. Usually ends bad, though." He shrugs, shaking his head at the memory of her burning an entire loaf of bread trying to made toast.

"You just make sure she doesn't stress herself out too much these next three months. Do the dishes for her. Rub her feet. Clean the apartment." She begins listing things off and her son groans, putting the pie in the oven. Soon dinner's actually ready and the three and a half of them sit around the small, round table. Helena murmurs prayers in Hebrew and Henry mumbles along, Natalie being left to awkwardly stare at the dents in the table. They decided to raise the baby Jewish, since Henry's side of the family are quite devoted to the synagogue and Natalie's never really cared about religion. As long as they could celebrate Christmas for her, she didn't care.

"What are you thankful for Henry?" Helena asks and he groans.

"Ma, we haven't done this since middle school." He sighs and Natalie chuckles.

"Don't you be givin' me that. It's Thanksgiving. Now, what are you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful… for food." Natalie smacks his arm and he grins, "For my _loving_ and _gentle_ wife, my _kind_ mother, and the beautiful little… thing growing inside my wife's body."

"You make her sound like an alien." She laughs, but Helena and Henry stay silent.

"…She..?" Henry whispers, fingers reaching out to brush the bump, "She's a she..?"

Natalie's face pales, "I'm sorry. I was… I was going to tell you tonight… I'm sorry…" She starts to sniffle and he quickly gets up and hugs her, kissing her hair and choking a laugh.

"No, babe, it's okay, I just… we're having a baby girl." He's about to cry, but his mom pushes him out of the way and crushes Natalie in a hug.

"Congrats, babydoll, I've gotta start working on those little pink boots. I knew it'd be a girl; you have the butt for a girl." Helena gushes and Natalie cocks an eyebrow.

"Uh… thanks, I guess?" She sits back down, "Can we eat, now? I'm thankful for… sweatpants and maternity discounts." Natalie shrugs, picking up her fork and not letting anyone stop her. Henry's still too dazed to eat, imagining a baby girl with curly hair and Natalie's little nose, smashing keys of a colorful plastic piano. Their little girl cooing, fisting and unfisting her tiny hands as he holds her. Natalie wearing loose tee shirts, hair in a messy bun as she takes their daughter to preschool.

Eventually, they say their thank yous and goodbyes and leave, Henry barely waiting until they unlock their apartment door to kiss her senseless, pulling away only to whisper, "Let's have another."


	17. Look

**Drabble 17: **_Look._

"Does this shirt make me look fat?"

"Did you actually just say that?"

"Does it?" She frowns, running a hand over her stomach. Henry sighs, coming over to wrap arms arms around her and lay his hands on her still-quite-flat tummy.

"Nat, that's not fat. That's a _child_. There's a difference." He chuckles, but she sighs.

"I know." Natalie grumbles, throwing the hanger on the floor and trudging to the bed. He sighs, unsure of whether or not to comfort her. She's… less than thrilled with the end result of their intimacy last month. _'The one fucking day,' _She had cried, _'The one fucking day I forget the pill!'_

He doesn't like to think about that morning, but his mind doesn't care.

_She woke him up while she was running to the bathroom._

"_Hmm… Nat? You okay?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. _

"_Fucking.." She coughed violently, stomach wrenching again, "peachy." At this, he stumbled over, turning away, but holding her hair. Nat coughed, spat, and raised her head, taking his hand to help her up. "I have no idea where the hell that came from…" She mused as she brushed her teeth, "I'm gonna lay down."_

_He nods, slinging an arm around her waist and helping her back to bed. _

"_Henry..?" She mumbled into the pillow as he climbed into bed, "I'm hungry now."_

"_Mmm, I'll make you breakfast in an hour, babe. Let your stomach settle."_

"_But I'm really hungry… could you make tacos?" She asked, drumming her fingers on his chest. _

"_Nat… it's 7AM. And, you hate tacos."_

"_I know… weird, right? I've been… craving a lot of… um…" She trailed off, looking confused, "Where's the calender?"_

"_Hmm? In the kitchen, where it always is." He replied, twisting her hair around his finger. She got up, padding to the kitchen in nothing but his old plaid button-up. Her fingers trace down to the date and she pales._

"_Henry? I'm going out. I'll be back later." She walked back into the room quickly, pulling on panties and jeans and then she was gone, leaving a confused Henry in her wake._

_He waited an hour before he realized they're out of milk, so after twenty minutes he came home to find his wife in a heap of blankets on their bed, eyes red and her entire figure shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut, whispering to herself as if to drown something out. _

"_Natalie?" He asked, quietly walking over to sit on the bed beside her, sweeping a few stray curls from her face. He'd dealt with this before, countless times, but this time seemed different._

"_N-no.." She whispered, eyes shut and voice shaking. He began to untangle her from the blankets, finding something clutched in her hand._

"_Nat, what's this?" He asked slowly, uncurling her fingers one by one, but she grabbed it away._

"_I…" She blinked, shaking her head and waking from her thoughts, "Wait… what?" Natalie questioned, but suddenly she caught sight of the test in her hand and burst into tears. "I f-forgot the fucking pill!" She cried, throwing the test across the room. Henry's brain clicked and his hand immediately fell to her stomach._

"_You're… you're not… are you?" He didn't know what to say, heart catching in his throat._

"_I don't w-want… it. I DON'T WANT IT, HENRY." She screamed as she smacked his hand away and pulled up the blankets. _

"_You don't..?" He asked softly, taking her hand, "Then, we can look at, um… options." Henry's heart broke as he spoke; he'd always wanted a family with Natalie. _

"_I can't… I can't do that." She whispered, "What if I end up like m-my mom? I can't… kill my own ba-…" Natalie reached out her arms to him, tears streaming down her face, "…H-Henry…" _

_He immediately crushed her in a hug, kissing her forehead, "I love you and I love whatever's happening down here." Henry rubbed his hand over her stomach, unable to stop from blurting, "Nat, we're gonna be parents."_

_She hiccuped something of a laugh, "…yeah. Can you imagine us r-raising a baby?"_

"_Yeah, I can. You'll be a great mom, Natalie." He kissed her temple and she laid there, limp in his arms, "…I'm going to be a dad…"_

_And with those words, images of Henry taking their child for walks in the park on his shoulders, of the first day of school with their curls everywhere and refusing to brush them, of herself, round-bellied and feeling their child kick around inside of her, overtook her. Her and Henry's child. Their piano-crazy, curly-haired baby._

_She smiled._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too, 'Mommy'." He winked._

_They sat, imagining their new life quietly for a long time._


	18. Summer

**Drabble 18: **_Summer._

"It's so hot…" She whines, taking a puff from her cigarette and stretching out on his bed, "I'm taking my pants off."

"You don't know how many fantasies I've had of you saying those exact words."

"Shut the fuck up," She rolls her eyes, tugging off her jeans until she's left in just her white tank top and panties, "Mmm, now come here."

"Again, so many fantasies." He grins, but joins her on the bed, tilting her chin to claim her lips for a kiss.

"It's still too fucking hot…" Natalie pulls away, laying down on his sheets, "You need to get the air-conditioning fixed. Or at least, a fan."

"I will… eventually," He sighs, running his fingers through her hair. Natalie just groans, lifting her tanktop to expose her stomach.

"…It's so _hot." _She states again, and he chuckles, nodding. "Kiss me."

"Won't that make you hotter?" But he doesn't complain, kissing up her neck to suck on the sensitive patch of skin right below her jaw. Her eyes are half lidded, a lazy smile making it's way onto her lips.

"Mmm… that's nice." She breathes and he smiles, nipping the skin, "It's still hot, though…"

"Take off your shirt?" He wiggles his eyebrows and she stifles a laugh, flicking his ear, "Ow- it was just a suggestion!"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" She challenges, smirking. Henry grins and pushes her against the headboard.

"I hope you realize now I'm never getting a fan."


	19. Transformation

**Drabble 19: **_Transformation._

"Nervous?" He asks in a hushed tone, pushing curls out of her face. She bites her lip, avoiding his eyes.

"What if she's like my brother?" She whispers, eyes glued to her over-sized tummy which nurse was rubbing a clear jelly on, "What if she dies? What if she's already dead?"

"Nat, she was kicking just this morning. She's fine, okay? Promise." He kisses her forehead and looks to the nurse who's already begun, and Henry resists the urge to touch the jelly.

"Well… she seems to be doing fine." The nurse smiles, pointing them to the screen, "Two legs, two arms, and oh, she's a big girl already! I'd be expecting an earlier delivery than we initially planned. Do you have a name for her, yet?"

"No." They say at the same time and she smiles, pressing a few buttons to print pictures.

"Well, I'd get working on that. Just a few more weeks and you'll be changing diapers."

"Yeah…" Natalie breathes, wringing her hands. Henry nods and soon the woman is wiping off Nat's stomach and he's helping her to her feet.

"This is happening." She comments a few hours later, digging into the watermelon and chocolate ice cream she was craving.

"I know." He smiles, flipping through a thick baby names book, "Okay… Allison."

"No. Too girly." She pops the spoon into her mouth, "We're going to be parents, Henry. There with be a kid that calls us 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'. Fuck… I'm gonna have to attend PTA meetings, Henry. I'm not a PTA person. What if she's into soccer? I always hated soccer… I'm not going to be a soccer mom, Henry. Wait… what if she's girly? What if she's into pop music? What if she's-"

"Nat, you're doing it again."

"…sorry."

"What about Sally?"

"Henry, she's our daughter, not a baby doll."

"Good call."

"But really, what if she's nothing like me? What if I don't know what to do? What if I'm a…" She sighs, switching over to the ice cream and attacking it rather aggressively, "What if I'm a bad mom? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Babe, I'm sure… Oliva..?…. will love you. You're her mom."

"No. Olivia is a child's cartoon about a pig. We're not naming her after a pig." Natalie rolls her eyes, "But I'm not fun. You're fun; you're going to spoil the shit out of her. I'm not going to be fun. I don't know how."

Henry puts down the book, scootching his chair over to her, "Nata, c'mere." He wraps his arm around her shoulder, letting her lay on his chest. "You're going to be the best mom ever. I promise. …Rachel… will love you."

"I'm scared." She whispers and he nods, "I'm so scared she's gonna die, Henry."

"I know, I know. But she's going to be fine, I swear to you." He rests his cheek on her head, rubbing her arm, "We're going to be okay."

She nods, pretending to believe him. She really hopes he's right.

She really, really hopes.


	20. Tremble

**Drabble 20: **_Tremble._

"Nat?" He asks, "Natalie, honey, are you okay?" He begins to panic; she'd been doing _so well_. Natalie shakes her head and, coughing violently, she spits blood into the sink.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" The wide-eyed little girl asks slowly, standing in the doorway.

The color drains from his face, "Nothing's wrong, Mels, go back to bed, okay? I'll be in to tuck you in in a few minutes."

She sighs, nodding, "Okay, Daddy…"

"Natalie?" He strokes her cheek with his thumb, then kisses the pale, cool skin, "You think you'll be alright, tonight?"

She suddenly squeezes her eyes shut, shaking her head and turning away. "Sh-she…" Natalie gasps, on the verge of tears, "I didn't want her to see me, Henry. I never wanted her to see me like this."

"Nat, she's a smart girl. She was going to find out sooner or later." He sighs, rubbing her back, "Don't worry, you're going to be okay. We're all going to be okay, remember?" Henry gives a pitiful attempt at a smile before, "I'm going to check on Melody."

"Should I g-"

"Nat…" He stares at the blood on her shirt and she crumbles, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry…"

"What? Natalie, you can't apologize. It's not your fault. I… gotta go check on Mels, now. Yell if you need anything."

She nods miserably, forcing herself to leave his embrace and sit at the kitchen table. Henry nods and walks down the hall to see his five year old trembling under the covers, clutching a stuffed bear for dear life.

"Mels, are you okay?" He sits beside her on the bed, smoothing back her dark curls. He's always been glad that she got her mother's genetics on that one.

"…Daddy," She whispers into her pillow, finally turning to face him. The terror in her eyes shatters his already broken heart, "There's something wrong with Mommy, isn't there?"

Henry doesn't respond right away, instead, he pulls his onto his lap and hugs her. "We love you, you know that? Mommy and I love you so much."

"Daddy." She stares up at him seriously, "What's _wrong_ with Mommy?"

"There's nothing wrong with your mother." He snaps, something so out of character, it scares poor Melody half to death, "Shi- sorry, Mels. You…" Henry swallows, "You know how Mommy goes to the doctor's a lot?"

Melody nods, "Mommy's sick, isn't she?"

He laughs at her innocence. "Yes, Melly. Your mom's sick. She's very sick, though. But she's going to get better, okay?" He tilts her chin up as her lower lip starts to tremble, "We're all going to be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He flicks out the light, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Melody."


	21. Sunset

**Drabble 21:** _Sunset._

"This is so cheesy."

"You know you love it."

"I do." She smiles, staring down at her lap to avoid his eyes, "Why're you so nice to me?"

"What, am I supposed to be mean?" He chuckles, "Because I'm your boyfriend… or, at least, I think I am."

"I'm… I've never had a boyfriend." She admits quietly, tugging at the grass, "I don't think I'll be a good girlfriend."

"Hey," He squeezes her hand, "You're doing fine, so far. Especially with the kissing. You're doing _perfectly_ fine with the kissing." She can't surpress the laugh, so she smacks his arm playfully. "It's true! If it makes you feel any better, I've never had a girlfriend, either."

"Oh, I'm shocked. You're so smooth, who would've guessed?" She rolls her eyes and lies contently on the grass, hearing the distant chatter of children in sandboxes and swing sets and watching the orange and pink spotched sky. Nat has no idea how this boy convinced her to go to the park this late in the evening, but, she's glad she came. "This is really cliche." She turns her head to face Henry, who'd decided to lie beside her.

"I know. Sunsets are nice, though. They're pretty… like y-"

"Okay, if you compare me to the sunset, don't blame me for leaving."

"Sorry."

Somehow their hands end up intertwined, and they lay for hours, staring at the stars. They whisper to each other, as if speaking at normal volume would ruin the moment. He tentatively kisses her, hands playing with her curls. She smiles when he cups her cheek, hoping it's masked in the darkness, but it only makes Henry kiss her again, then murmur in her ear.

When she goes home, she'll have to face her dad, her crazy mom. But, now, in this moment, everything's…

"_Perfect_."


	22. Mad

**Drabble 22:** _Mad._

She's gripping his hand much tighter than would be considered comfortable, but he doesn't blame her. She's white as a sheet, she hasn't eaten in days.

"Miss? We're ready for you."

He helps her up, kissing her forehead, "Don't listen to what a bunch of guys in white coats say about you, Nat. I love you no matter what they say, remember that, okay?" Natalie simply nods, and he's forced to sit in the waiting room while she walks limply through the doors.

He waits. He flips through out-dated magazines. He puffs out his cheeks. He realizes how long she's been gone. He knows something's wrong.

She's calm when she walks out the doors an hour and a half later. With an envelope in her hands, she stays silent as he gives their insurance at the counter and they leave.

"How'd it go?" He asks softly as they get into the car.

She closes her eyes.

"…Natalie, I still love you, you know th-"

"Depersonalization disorder."

"…what?"

"That's their fancy way of telling me I'm fucking crazy."

"Depersonal… can it be treated?"

"Yes."

"That's great!"

"No."

"Nat," Henry says slowly, "Don't you want to get better?"

"_Don't you get it?"_ She smashes her hand down on the dashboard, "I'm crazy! I've _always_ been fucking crazy! And you? You've known all along, which makes you _fucking crazy _for marrying me!" Natalie throws the envelope down, tears falling downing her cheeks, "Henry… I'm just like her." Her voice cracks, curling in on herself, knees pulled against her chest, "I… I'm just like my mom."

"Natalie." He rubs the back of her hand in circles with his thumb, "Calm down, okay? Everything's okay. Things are no different than yesterday, or the day before, or even that day I finally talked to you in the practice room, I promise. Now, let's go home. We can order from the Thai place down the street, your favorite, okay?" He pulls out of the parking lot and she stays quiet on the way home, knuckles white and teeth clenched. She's trying to focus, he knows, trying especially hard not to slip. Of course, she zones out while he's ordering their food, having to nudge her a few times when he comes back to the car before giving up and letting her space out. "Nat," He nudges her once again, "We're home."

She jolts as if woken up, looking quite terribly confused until she realizes what exactly has happened. Natalie kicks her way out of the car, leaving the stupid envelope inside. They'd deal with it, later. For now, they have 3 pounds of foreign take out and cheesy horror flicks waiting for them.

Maybe, just for tonight, they'll be okay.


	23. Thousand

**Drabble 23:** _Thousand._

"With my luck, I'm going to trip and fall." She mumbles as her soon-to-be mother-in-law weaves flowers into her hair, "Or I'll go in at the wrong time. Or I'll forget what I'm supposed to say. There are a thousand ways I can screw this up, and one is bound to happen."

"Oh, shush! This is your big day, baby doll! You won't screw it up. If anyone does, it'll be my boy. You should've seen him last night, freakin' out over every little thing. He's much more nervous than you, trust me." Helena pins up a few stray curls, putting the last flower in place. "You look beautiful." She smiles warmly, pulling her into a loose hug as to not mess up her dress or make up.

"Thanks…" She says quietly, pulling away and staring at the mirror, "I'm… I'm getting married." Natalie whispers, touching the mirror before the tears well up in her eyes, "I'm getting married." She sniffles, to which Helena quickly grabs the tissues and stops the tears from ruining her perfect eyeliner.

"Shh, honey, the ceremony's going to start, soon. You can't cry, now." She fusses, but can't stop smiling. "You know," She whispers as they walk out of the room and in front of the doors, "I knew you were special from the first time Henry told me about you. When he was younger, Henry used to brag of how he was going to marry you, one day. I'm so glad he was right, baby."

Natalie hiccups a laugh, "H-how the fuck am I not supposed to cry right now?"

Dan clears his throat, unsure of what to say as he joins them. She smiles, pulling him into a hug, "You look so beautiful." He whispers thickly, pulling away to look at her. She laughs and he hugs her again, "I always knew it was him," He chokes, "He loves you so much, Natalie."

"Stop." She whispers, "Stop it, you're gonna fucking make me cry."

"I wish your-" He swallows, and Helena excuses herself to go inside the church, "mother were here to see you. She'd be happy it was him."

"Dad, it's not about her today, okay? Please." She wrings her hands, "I miss her, too, I guess." She doesn't know how the conversation would've headed from there, because the bridal march starts playing and she grabs her lilies, letting her father take her arm.

"Ready?"

"No." She grins, "Let's go."

She feels every pair of eyes on her, but in a good way, for a change. Though, that doesn't really matter, because Henry's jaw is on the floor and he's staring at her from the alter. Why is this song so fuckin' slow? She wants to be up there now.

The actual ceremony passes in a blur. She thinks she began crying during the vows at some point, because he started crying with her, and there had been an awkward 30+ seconds of the two just crying.

"Do you take Henr-"

"_I do."_ She interrupts him, grinning wildly. The congregation has a collective chuckle before the ceremony proceeds.

"And Henry, do you take Nata-"

"I do; can I kiss her, yet?" Henry's never been a patient person, at least, when waiting to kiss Natalie.

He barely waits for the _'You may now-'_ before dipping her down and kissing her eagerly.

"We're a Mr. & Mrs. now, Nat. I can call you my wife. I can have sex with you whenever you want because it's my husbandly duties. I have _husbandly duties, _Nat!" He grins, one arm around her waist as they sit at their table. They'd already had their first dance of knocking knees and giggles and stolen kisses, they'd awkwardly thanked everyone for being there, shoved cake into each other's mouths, etc. Nat's growing rather tired and Henry impatiant, so eventually he mumbles into her ear, letting one hand drift up her thigh, "Hey, how about we get out of here and start our honeymoon early?"

She perks up immediately, smiling back, "Race you."


	24. Outside

**Drabble 24:** _Outside._

"Melody! Get back here; the ants are going to get to your food before you will!" Natalie yells after the toddler as she finishes unpacking the sandwiches. Henry just grins and nudges her, going in to kiss her cheek.

"Babe, chill out, she's just a kid. Let her run for a while." He wraps his arms around her waist, smiling and resting his chin on her shoulder, that is, until she has a rather violent coughing fit and she has to pull away, "Nat?" Henry asks after she's quieted down, "You think you're gonna be okay for today? We can have a picnic some other time, I'm sure Mels with und-"

"I'm fine." She shrugs quietly, giving him an insincere half-smile. True, she feels awful today; this is probably one of the worst days, yet. But she's not ruining this for her daughter. Her parents neglected her for her mother's illness, and there's no way she's letting the same happen to Melody.

"Nat… please don't lie to me." He frowns, but she doesn't answer and he drops it. Henry sighs, pulling her into his lap and kissing her hair, "Remember when we used to sneak out and meet in the park? I used to push you on the swings." He smiles, "You wore your hair curly, then. I miss it." He thumbs her straightened locks, lost in thought.

"I think I'll stop straightening it, then." She whispers, leaning back into him. They watch as Mels toddles over with her chubby fist full of flower-like weeds. She dumps them on her mother's lap with a toothy grin.

"I wanna put flowers in you's hair, Mommy." Melody plops down next to her, tugging her hair and trying to get the little white flowers to stay in place. Henry chuckles and picks a flower as well, tucking it behind her ear. Natalie gives a breathy laugh, hiding the tears in her eyes expertly.

She won't ruin the moment by telling them she got the test results yesterday, no. Becuase, truth is? She doesn't have many more moments left.


	25. Winter

**Drabble 25:** _Winter._

"If you throw a single snowball at me, I might just kill you." She crosses her arms, though it's more to warm her hands inside her coat than a condescending gesture.

"Oh, come on, Nat! You're no fun." He sticks out his tongue at her and catches a few snowflakes. He considers it killing two birds with one stone. "Loosen up!"

"Henry, it's fucking freezing; how the hell am I supposed to loosen up?" She glares at him, face flushed and nose a bright red. He smiles, cupping her cheeks and brushing his chapped lips to hers.

"Better?" He grins, swiping a snowflake off the tip of her nose.

"No." She huffs, "I'm still fucking cold, Henry."

"Hmm…" He pretend to think, tapping his chin. Henry grins, walking a few feet away and leaning down.

"Henry, what are yo-" _WHAM. _

The snowball hits her before she even registers what's going on.

She blinks, almost robotically wiping the snow off her cheek. "I'm. Going. To. _Get you_." Natalie growls, but he knows her well enough to catch the little curl of her lips, the devilish glint in her eye. So, they run. Or, well, Henry runs, Natalie chases. They run and they run until she trips and falls in the snow, a small giggle escaping her lips.

He grins, turning back to help her up, "You ready to go inside? I'll make hot chocolate."

She nods vigorously, taking his hand to get up and not letting go until they get out of the elevator and into their apartment.

"Extra whipped cream?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Touche." He comes over and hands her the mug, sitting beside her on the floor near the heater and she drapes part of her blanket over him. "Still cold?"

"Hmm? Mm, no." She sighs, leaning into him, "This is way better than a fireplace."

He smiles, wiping whipped cream off her upper lip with his thumb, "I love you."

"Mmm." She hums, letting her eyes slide shut as her head rests on his shoulder.

He smiles again, accepting the response. She'll say it, eventually. He knows she loves him.

And whether it takes 'til the snow melts or a thousand and one more winters, he's prepared to wait.


	26. Diamond

**Drabble 26:** _Diamond._

"I'm going to marry you, one day." The teen squeezes her hand, whispering into the darkness.

"W-what?" She's clearly caught off-guard; he practically feels the heat radiating from her cheeks. "Really?"

"Well…" He shrugs, shifting to wrap his arms around her and snuggle into her back, "Only if you want. But if you do, I plan on it."

"We'll see." She replies quietly, the smallest of smiles etched onto her lips.

xXxXxXx

He's shaking and he's nervous and he stomach is twisted into all sorts of knots.

"Nat?" He asks, throat thick to the point of which 'word vomit' is all too appropriate for how he feels, "Nat, you know I love you, right?"

"No, you just remind me everyday." She smiles, rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean… I love you. More than anything. And I.. I want to… I… willyoumarryme?" He stutters because words are failing him, staring at her expressionless face as he practically shoves the ring in her face.

"I…" Her eyes are wide, voice hoarse, feeling the entire restaurant watching her with baited breath, "I… have to use the restroom." Natalie sprints from the room and Henry stays silent, broken-hearted while a room full of people stare at him in pity.

"I'm not.. it's not that I don't… love you." She tries to explain back at the apartment, pacing and panicked and beyond freaked out, "I'm just not ready, okay?"

"…Yeah." He mumbles, thoroughly embarrassed and quite dejected. She frowns, taking a seat beside him.

"I don't blame you if you want to end it. I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready; I wish I was because I know you are, but I'm just _not_. I'm honestly not worth your-"

He shuts her up with a kiss and she can't say she wasn't expecting it.

"I love you."

"You shouldn't."

"I'll wait forever, if that's what you want."

"I'm not worth it."

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"I… I'm going to bed." She sighs, "You still want to share the bed, or..?"

"Are you kidding?" He takes her hand and Natalie squeezes it, eyes tired, giving a worn smile.

xXxXxXx

I fuckin' love Greek food." She grins months later, biting into her gyro and making something of a displeased noise as the meat falls out the other end. Henry laughs, slinging an arm around her.

"You're fuckin' adorable." He teases, kissing her temple.

"Shuh uhp." Natalie replies, mouth full. He grins and she swallows, sighing happily.

"Hey." He asks, not really sure where he's going with the conversation.

"Hmm?" She tilts her head slightly, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Marry me?" It's out before he knows what he's even doing, and he's hoping he doesn't_ look _as horrified as he feels with himself.

"Yeah." She nods absently, going back to her food. Henry's more than positive he misheard her.

"What?"

"Yeah… I mean…" She realizes what she's said and her mouth falls open, "…yeah. Yes." Her grin grows with each word, "Yes!" It's the biggest smile she's had in ages, which sends him scrambling from the room and to his bedside table where the ring had been collecting dust.

"I love you." He runs over with the box and kisses her hard, slipping the ring onto her finger, "I love you so fucking much, Natalie."

She's begun to cry, pulling away to watch the way the diamond catches in the light, "It's really beautiful… I…" She hugs him, "I'm gonna finish eating and then we're calling your mom."

"We're fiancees, Nat."

"Yeah." She chokes on a laugh, "We're getting married. I'm gonna wear a stupid white dress and we're gonna get married."

While Henry calls his mother, she sneaks over to their DVR and sets it to record the next five episodes of that wedding dress show on TLC.

Turns out, she's more excited about this stupid white dress than she ever thought she'd be.


	27. Letters

**Drabble 27:** _Letters._

"Nat…" His heart thumps in his ears, throat thick, "What's that?"

"Nothing." She pales (somehow even moreso than usual), dropping the notepad to the ground. Henry swallows, walking over to pick it up, "Henry, p-please don't read-"

It's too late.

"…N-Nat." His vision blurs and he curses the goddamn tears because _not in front of her, God, don't cry in front of her. _

"Henry…" Her voice is weak, broken, "Don't get angry, okay? I… when else am I supposed to do these?" She tugs on the notepad gently and he releases it, leaving her to find her pen and continue writing, "You know… you weren't supposed to see these, yet. You're supposed to wait. Til, um. After." She chews the pen, strangely calm.

"Don't say that." He balls his fists, looking away from her black and blue eyes, the hospital gown, the cot she's been assigned not to leave. He does his best to drown out the heart monitor, the distant chatter of nurses. "Don't fucking say that, Natalie. I promised you that you're going to be okay, and I never break promises, remember?" He toys with her hair, forcing a smile.

"I know. All promises break eventually, though." She sighs, lacing their fingers together. "It's okay. I'm just worried about Mels. She's a big girl, now, though. She…" Natalie pauses, "She doesn't need her mom, anymore."

"Natalie, I don't… do you _hear_ yourself?"

"I grew up without a mom just fine." She shrugs as if no big deal, idly playing with his fingers.

"_Natalie."_

"You're going to have to remember all of her allergies, go to PTA meetings, drive her to ballet every Saturday. Oh, usually I hide her vitamins in candy; that's the only way she'll take them. Her favorite classical piece is Beethoven's 5th, but she always forgets which number it-"

"_Natalie!"_

"What?" She blinks, "You have to know this stuff, Henry. It's not like I'm coming back home."

He can't help it, now. Henry collapses onto his knees and cries into her lap. She's finally given up. She's okay with _dying_. She's going to leave them and _there's nothing he can do_. Natalie just lets him cry, stroking his hair.

"It's okay, Henry. I'm okay with it." She whispers, sounding pathetic, defeated.

"What about _me?" _For the first time, he's brave enough to voice it, "W-what am I supposed to do without you?"

"You did fine for seventeen years. Plus, you have Melody; she's more than enough company." She gives a breathy laugh, "I left some… encouragement in these letters, anyways." Nat gestures to the notepad.

"I love you." He hasn't stopped crying, "I'm always going to love you."

"I know." It's so quiet, he barely hears it, "I love you, too."

From then on, he spends every night she has left with her, holding her in the cramped cot as she sleeps with terrifyingly shallow breathing.

It's only then that it hits him.

They're not going to be okay.


	28. Promise

**Drabble 28:** _Promise._

Henry's promised her a lot of things over the years.

xXxXxXx

"I'll be perfect for you. You just have to…" The awkward, stoned teen tries to explain to Nat, who is currently only his beautiful, brainy, friend-who-happens-to-have-boobs. "Let me try."

"I…" She's still in shock at the whole ordeal. She likes spending time with Henry. She likes having someone to practice with and throw grapes at during lunch and go to concerts with. He's her go-to partner for classwork, he lets her come over when she wants to get away, and sometimes he rubs her shoulders when she complains of a sore neck. She's surprising herself when the word tumbles out on it's own, "Yeah." She surprises herself even more when she goes in to kiss him.

xXxXxXx

"I'll be here for you." He soothes, stroking her cheek and saying the words with an effortless truth. She panics.

"Y-you say that right here, but then… give it a year! Or ten years, our whole fucking lives.. what if we get married? I'm c-crazy! You'll find me bleeding out in the b-bathtub and-"

"I promised I'd be perfect for you, right?" He cups her cheeks, cutting her off, "I don't break promises. So what if you go crazy? Crazy is perfect. Fucked-up is perfect. _You're_ perfect."

"Y-yeah?" Natalie hiccups, giving him a tiny smile.

"Yeah." He grins, kissing her gently before pulling away, grinning, "Now, may I have this dance?"

xXxXxXx

"I promise, you'll like it!" He grins, tugging her by her hand to the line. Nat is terrified of roller coasters and she didn't really plan on facing that fear now.

"No. Do you know how easily you can die riding one of those?" She glares at him, pulling back her arm, "I'm not going."

"Please?" He pouts and she's tempted to laugh.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with bananas and whipped cream and almonds on top?"

"What the fuck?"

"…did it work?"

"Well, I applaud your creativity, but no."

"Aw, I'll let you kiss me!"

"…"

"…okay, I'll let you do whatever you want with me. Anything that doesn't endanger my health, I'll let you do."

"Deal."

It came out to be a win-win situation for both.

xXxXxXx

"I love you."

xXxXxXx

"Forever? You can't be with me forever, Henry. One of us is bound to die before the other."

"Then I'll be yours for my forever."

"What about mine?"

"Buy a cat. Name it Henry. Problem solved."

"But… why are you so sure you'll be the first to die?"

"Because I can't live without you."

"Fine, I'll be yours for your forever. But don't we have a forever?"

"We do. It's called the rest of our lives. And if one of them ends short, fuck it. Our forever will be the longest forever to ever exist."

"You make no sense. But… promise?"

"Promise."

xXxXxXx

"You're going to be okay." He holds her, kissing her cheek and her jaw and anywhere the current position will allow him to reach, "Babe, you're going to be fine, I promise. You probably just coughed too hard."

"Mmm… yeah. Probably." She leans into him, trying to forget the worry. When she's with Henry, it's always easier. She giggles as he carries her to bed, forgetting her problems as he kisses down her neck, down her body. She kisses him happily and lets out little breathy gasps and moans when he touches her, squirming underneath him. She's truly happy.

That is, until she has another violent coughing fit and runs to the bathroom to spit out wads of saliva mixed with near-alarmingly crimson blood. He's already on the phone with the doctor. He said she'd be okay.

It was the first time Henry ever broke his promise.


	29. Simple

**Drabble 29:** _Simple._

Life is simple when it's just you. It's simple when it's you and a lover.

The wailing bundle in her hands… yeah.

Not so much.

"It's a healthy baby girl!" Someone says; the doctors all wear masks that cover their mouths so she has no idea. She smiles lazily at the baby in her arms, too drugged to feel anything but the love she has for this tiny little… _thing_. This beautiful, beautiful baby that she and Henry made together.

"Hey," She coos, not feeling the happy tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm your mom. I love you." Natalie can't stop staring at the little girl with Henry's nose and her lips and eyes yet to be determined. She gives a little laugh when she notices a few dark baby curls on her head, "I love you so much, Melody."

Henry holds her hand while the doctors clean their Melody off and wrap her in fresh blankets.

"Nat." He chokes, "We're parents. We're a Mommy and Daddy."

Natalie nods, eyes slipping closed. She's tired, so tired. Delivery had been hell; she'd kicked one of the nurses in the face by accident. Henry's hand is probably going to bruise where she had her death grip. The amount of explicits that tumbled from her mouth had been an unholy amount, even for her.

But that little girl is completely worth it.

"She looks like you," Helena comments to her daughter-in-law while Henry's off to the bathroom, "Same eyes."

"Yeah… she's so beautiful, though." Natalie grins as the baby wraps her tiny fingers around her pointer, "Are all babies so… soft?"

"Well, I never had a baby. Henry was already three when the papers went through. Sarah was seven." She doesn't take her eyes off the child, stroking a finger across her rosy, chubby cheek, "But I'd bet so."

"She's so tiny. I don't think babies are supposed to be this small." She rocks Melody in her arms, in awe of the way the girl jerks and flails her tiny little limbs every now and again. Suddenly her face creases with worry, "What if she's too tiny? What if she's actually sick and the doctors are overlooking it, like my brother?"

"Calm down, babydoll. Look at her; she's healthy." Helena smiles at the gurgling little child, "Well… she's probably hungry, though."

"Yeah." She sighs, looking at the child with a slight puzzlement. "Let's… okay… um." She undoes a button on her gown near her breast, "Okay. Hoping those instructions online actually work. Also that she doesn't bite me."

"She has no teeth, baby."

"Oh, yeah. …this feels weird." She blushes as Melody latches on, "This- _OW! _Okay it's really weird. Somewhat painful. She's definitely hungry."

Helena laughs, "Okay, sugar, I'm going to the cafeteria."

"Mmm, okay." She smiles briefly, going back to staring at the child sucking her breast. She sighs; why did she ever decide on this? Now she can't even wake Henry in the middle of the night to feed the baby; it's all her.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey," She doesn't bother looking up, smelling the fast food he'd brought for her, and she curses the fact she'd already started nursing. "Fry." Nat opens her mouth without further comment and he sticks one in, "Thank you."

"So," He sits beside her on the bed, rubbing Melody's back gently, "Looks like Mels will be getting more action than me for while."

"Mels?" She questions, "She's only a few hours old and she already has a nickname?"

"Well, yeah. Mels is cute. Like Nat." He teases and Natalie rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Fry." She opens her mouth for him to feed her once again and they continue this technique for some odd minutes. She eventually begins to laugh, beaming at her family, "I l-love you two."

"As we love you." He grins back, kissing each of his girls on the forehead.

Love is simple when it's just you. It's simple when it's you and a lover.

Natalie has never been a simple person.


	30. Future

**Drabble 30:** _Future._

"What if they hate me, Mama? What if I miss the bus? What if I get lost?" Melody questions fearfully as Natalie brushes her daughter's hair, pulling it into a neat, curly ponytail. "I don't think I want to go to school. I want to stay home with you and Daddy."

"Melody," She squeezes her hand, "You're going to love school. Don't you want to make friends?"

"No."

"…yeah, you get that from me, I guess." Natalie sighs, "But I liked school. It's where your Daddy and I met."

"Mama, I don't think they let you in the practice room when you're in kindergarten. That's for the big kids in 4th grade." Melody crosses her arms, looking up at her mother expectantly, "So can I stay home?"

"…tell you what," She crotches down to the little girl's height, "When I pick you up from school today, I'll take you to the coffee shoppe you like and let you get any snack you want, okay? Just the two of us."

Mels' face lights up, "Really?" She grins as Natalie nods and throws her little arms around her, "Thank you, Mama!"

"Now, come on. Dad's making breakfast and I think I smell burnt toast." She wrinkles her nose jokingly and Melody giggles, taking her hand and dragging her to the kitchen.

"Good morning, my girls." Henry pours syrup onto her pancakes as she climbs onto her chair, "You excited for school, Melly?"

"Nope. 'M excited fuhr af'fer school." She responds, mouth full.

"Oh, really?" He grins at his wife, "I wonder why."

"It's a secret that you can't know." She states, matter-of-factly, "Only Mama and I are allowed to know, so don't ask me."

"Oh, okay. Guess I wont make you a special first-day-of-school dinner tonight."

"No!" Melody panics, "No, that's not fair! That's mean, because I'm never gonna tell you, even if you don't make mac'n'cheese tonight."

"Henry, her bus'll be here soon." Natalie comments as she kisses him good morning, looking at the clock, "We should get going."

Five minutes later and she's ready, backpack hanging proudly on her tiny shoulders.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Her lip juts out, reaching out her arms to hug her parents. Her bus pulls up to their apartment complex and Melody squeezes their hands, "If you need me or you miss me, you can come to school and get me. I won't mind." She sighs, letting go of their hands, "I love you."

"Love you, too, Melly! Have a good day at school!" Henry calls and the two wave at their daughter, even after the bus is out of sight.

"I miss her, Henry." Natalie sighs, "What if the other kids don't like her?"

"They'll love her, Nat. What's not to love? Now, lets go back inside. I'll make you breakfast." He loops an arm around her waist and pulls her in.

For once in her life and in light of recent events, Nat let herself think about the future. Melody could be top of her class. She could graduate high school as valedictorian. She could be successful and go to Yale like her mom, could be anything she wants to be. Her and Henry had money, stable jobs, an actual, working marriage. All in all, their future looks bright.


End file.
